


Sunshine and Forsythia

by Phrensiedom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrensiedom/pseuds/Phrensiedom
Summary: Markus convincing Simon to have sex in a public place? It's more likely than you might think.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Sunshine and Forsythia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Objects In Reflectors Are Closer Than They Appear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062347) by [Polaroid_Memoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir). 



> Please be aware, there are some bits that have a mild dubcon feel, though technically fully consensual.

A furious Thirium-blue blush blossomed on Simon's cheeks as Markus' hand found his, their fingers interlacing seamlessly. The shy, highly anxious android was certain he would never adjust to being in public with Markus, let alone engaging in an expression of affection, no matter how long they were together. Though they were merely walking through the park, he felt eyes on them. Not necessarily malicious eyes but judging eyes connected to humans and androids who analyzed him and found him lacking, unfit to hold his partner's hand. 

"Si, relax. No one cares." 

Simon said nothing, turning his sky-blue gaze down to study the well-manicured grass passing beneath their feet. When he did not respond for a few long moments, Markus came to an abrupt stop, pulling him up short. Turning and raising his gaze to Markus’ face, he found his partner staring at him, his expression neutral. A touch of anxiety twisted at Simon’s stomach but quickly faded when Markus began to walk again. He smiled to himself, relieved the bold, incautious glint he thought he had read in the android’s mismatched eyes was just his imagination. 

And yet, when they arrived at the crossroads to turn back toward home or head deeper into the park, Simon again felt resistance on his hand. Markus had deviated from their typical park-walking route and begun heading in the opposite direction. The anxiety returned immediately, drawing his blonde eyebrows down and together as he trailed along behind his enigmatic partner. 

“Markus, where are we going?” 

Markus glanced at him over his shoulder, saying, “Somewhere special.” That most decidedly did not help, and it showed on Simon’s face. “Trust me, sunshine.” 

Simon blushed again and nodded, finding himself entranced, as always, by Markus’ use of his pet name. He tamped down his anxiety as best he could and followed where he led. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a tall, thick hedge of Forsythia bushes in full bloom lining the edge of the path. It was most certainly lovely but nothing to go out of their way for, leaving Simon puzzled.

“Markus, I d—”

Markus turned to him and placed a finger to his own lips, effectively silencing the profoundly confused android. Releasing Simon’s hand, he gave him a wink and pushed his way through the thick branches, disappearing on the other side of the hedge. Simon stared at the spot where he had vanished for a few moments, baffled, until he heard Markus’ even voice, “Si, are you coming?”

Simon glanced around in all directions, fearful of angering one of the groundskeepers who had tended the plants so well, and seeing none, followed Markus’ lead. Though the branches scratched at his skin, they left no mark, nowhere near strong enough to damage the polymer hidden beneath his synthetic skin. Once he was through, he made a face and brushed the leaves and tiny yellow flowers from his shirt. He raised his hands to remove any in his hair, but Markus took his wrists, stopping him.

“Leave them.” 

Simon shrugged and dropped his hands to his sides, glancing around. They stood in the middle of an enclosed elliptical ring of Forsythia bushes, all of which were tightly spaced with one another, making it nigh impossible to see through to the other side, and extended well beyond the height of either android. In the center of the clearing stood a tall, sturdy oak tree. Simon briefly wondered how the groundskeepers got in and out to trim the grass but brushed it away.

“What is this place?” Simon asked, approaching Markus, who had wandered over to the tree.

He said nothing, holding Simon’s gaze, unrelenting, his lips curled very slightly at the corners. 

“This is a hookup spot, isn’t it,” Simon hissed, smacking his shoulder. 

The unique android laughed aloud, a rarity for him, and looped his arms about Simon’s waist. He leaned in until their noses were nearly touching, pausing to murmur, “And if it is?”

Simon’s blush returned with a vengeance, and he had to suppress the urge to pull or look away, but he truly didn’t know how to answer the question posed of him. Markus seemed to sense this and said, “Let’s just sit down and see how things go.”

Simon’s eyes narrowed, eliciting raised eyebrows and a beguiling smile from Markus. It was difficult to deny that stunningly handsome face, though, and Simon nodded, acquiescing to the offer. Markus’s grin broadened, and he stole a quick yet deep kiss before he sat on the grass, leaning his back against the tree’s trunk, his legs parted. He patted the patch of grass between his legs, and Simon sat, fighting against the embarrassment and anxiety that intertwined and curled within his stomach, resting his back against Markus’ chest. 

Simon found it was a terribly comfortable position, especially when Markus’ arms wound about him and held him tight, his chin resting on Simon’s shoulder. He let his eyelids fall shut, happy to simply be present in the moment, a blissful smile playing on his lips. As tended to be the case with someone as enterprising as Markus, however, the moment didn’t last long. Feeling fingers trailing down his chest and threatening to dip beneath the waistband of his jeans, Simon grabbed Markus’ hand. Craning his neck to look at him, he whispered, “Wait. Are we truly safe?”

Markus placed a sweet kiss on his lips and murmured, “No one comes back here, and this little area is closed off. It’s the perfect spot.”

The blush on Simon’s cheeks crept out to his ears, and he said, “Are you _sure_?”

“100%.”

His gaze darting back and forth between Markus’ eyes, Simon chewed his lower lip for a moment, torn between his overly cautious instincts and his longing to be spontaneous and fun. Finally, he let out a tense breath and released Markus’ hand, whispering, “Okay.”

Markus grinned and kissed him again, longer and deeper, as he unbuttoned and unzipped Simon’s jeans. The blonde android’s entire body stiffened as a soft yet firm hand encircled his cock and then melted back against Markus’ torso as a thumb swept along the rim of the head and pressed gently down on the slit. 

Markus broke their kiss and lowered his mouth to Simon’s throat, gazing down upon his dusky pink erection. He murmured, “I love how fast you get hard. It’s quite the ego boost.”

Already struggling to process words, Simon merely nodded. 

“Will you retract your skin for me? I want to see the real you, not the human imitation.”

This was a difficult subject for Simon, and Markus certainly knew it. While going without skin was freeing for Markus, it made Simon feel naked, exposed, and vulnerable, which set a raging fire beneath his anxiety. The blonde android opened his eyes and looked back at his partner, who smiled earnestly and said, “Please, sunshine?”

Simon studied his blue and green eyes closely, wrestling with himself internally. Though it distressed him to feel so vulnerable: they were alone, interfacing during a sexual act amplified the pleasure, he couldn’t grow without occasionally tiptoeing beyond his comfort zone, and most importantly, he loved Markus and wanted to share it with him. While Simon maintained strong eye contact, the synthetic skin covering his body melted away, leaving only the stark white and bone grey polymer beneath visible. Markus did the same, and a sense of being both safe and seen washed through his anxious paramour. 

Interfacing with one another had become commonplace for them, and they were familiar with one another inside and out, but the rush of foreign emotions into his own mind always threw Simon for a few moments. The elation, ardor, and pride Markus felt for him filled his chest with warmth and delight. 

Markus caressed his cheek with his thumb and kissed him, beginning to stroke Simon’s length, the pace languid and touch light, teasing a faint whine from him. He smiled into the kiss and gripped Simon more firmly, quickening his pace just enough to make Simon’s breath catch in his throat. The former housekeeping android was unaccustomed to having genitalia and experiencing sexual pleasure, so even though this was not the first time Markus had manually stimulated him, it was still unfamiliar and novel. 

Markus broke their kiss and turned Simon’s face away, so he could place firm kisses down his neck, his hand venturing down to grip the inside of his thigh. Simon reached back and cupped Markus’ smooth head, pressing gently down, urging him to kiss harder. He was more than happy to comply with this request, interspersing soft love bites that made Simon’s muscles twitch with pleasure. 

Just as Simon was beginning to relax into the rhythm of Markus’ touches, they shifted. The hand stroking his cock accelerated, and the other trailed light fingers along his thigh to gently cup his testicles. A desirous squeak escaped Simon’s lips before he could pinch them shut between his teeth, eliciting a low chuckle from his lover. Nipping at the curve of Simon’s ear, Markus murmured, “RA9, how I love how vocal you get when I’m in control.” 

His words just barely registered with Simon, who was nearing orgasm. He grabbed Markus’ knees, needing something to anchor himself, and tilted his head back, whispering, “Markus I’m so clo—”

He was cut off by a hand clamped over his mouth, and while his pulse was still roaring in his ears, he could now hear the footsteps and voices of people approaching. Panic jumped down his throat, causing his breathing rate to increase. Yet, Markus remained unconcerned and collected, murmuring nearly inaudibly, “Just relax. They’ll never even know we were here.”

Simon squeezed his eyes shut and focused on calming his breathing. Just as he started relaxing, as he’d been instructed, the hand gripping his cock began to move again—short, rapid strokes focused on the head. Simon arched his back and grabbed Markus’ forearms, certain he couldn’t last until the intruders passed by. 

“Shh, shh.” 

Even in this state, Simon could hear the footsteps and idle chatter of the approaching speed-walkers. He gritted his teeth, struggling to suppress the need to cum and the urge to scream, the pleasure rocketing through his artificial nervous system nearly overwhelming him. Just as he was about to orgasm, despite his efforts at self-control—the clueless trespassers directly on the other side of the tall hedge from them—Markus’ hand backed off. This was almost worse for Simon, who squirmed in desirous agony, his head still thrown back, his torso still arched, and his hands still clinging to Markus’ arms. 

His skillful lover repeatedly placed silent kisses to his temple and the shell of his ear as they waited for the footsteps and chatter to gradually—so gradual as to be tortuous—fade and fall silent altogether. 

“That was beautiful to behold,” Markus said, his hand beginning to move again. It started out slow and rapidly picked up speed until Simon couldn’t hold himself back any longer, coming hard and groaning as quietly as he could manage against the hand covering his mouth. Markus grinned and said, “I love you, sunshine.”

*****

Sitting on their bed at home, newly showered and dressed in fresh clothing, Simon watched Markus from across the room as the unique android studied one of the small Forsythia flowers he had removed from Simon’s hair when they had returned home. A question burned on his tongue, but he feared it would come across accusatory. He let out a breath and said, “Did you pre-construct that whole thing? When we were walking, and you stopped and stared at me?”

Markus’ mismatched gaze found Simon’s sky-blue eyes, and a hint of a cunning smile touched his lips.


End file.
